Les amants fantômes
by Dark Roz
Summary: C'est officiel, il y a un nouveau couple gay à McKinley ! Et tout le monde veut savoir de qui il s'agit... Mais pourront-ils démasquer ceux qui étaient sous leurs yeux depuis le début ? La détective Berry mène l'enquête… Two Shots. Se passe après le 3x08.
1. Rumeurs

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! ^^ Cet OS se passe **après le 3x08.** Je précise que Rachel peut sembler OOC - j'ai juste exagéré certains traits de caractère, disons que c'est une parodie centrée uniquement sur ce personnage.

**Disclaimer :** Glee appartient à Ryan Murphy. À part l'histoire, rien n'est à moi... T_T

**Rating :** T. Rien de bien citronné, donc - eh, partez pas comme ça !

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira - et que le Klaine que 'y ai "subtilement" glissé contentera certains ;)

Bonne chance pour tenter de '_démasquer les amants __fantômes_'...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Les amants fantômes<strong>

Après l'entraînement exténuant du lundi soir, les vestiaires de l'équipe de football de McKinley se vidèrent rapidement. Presque tous les joueurs étaient déjà douchés et seraient bientôt chez eux – ou pour certains, en retenue. Aussi était-il étrange que deux jeunes hommes, encore en tenue, se trouvent ici à une heure pareille.

La porte claqua. Ça y est, ils étaient enfin seuls !

« J'ai cru qu'ils partiraient jamais ! », fit l'un en se collant à l'autre.

« Moi aussi », répondit-il en soupirant de bien-être, cherchaient les lèvres du premier. « Ça a été une torture de pas pouvoir de toucher de la journée ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement.

« J'ai envie de toi… »

« Moi aussi… »

Ce n'étaient que des chuchotements murmurés contre les lèvres de l'autre. Mais chaque mot, chaque baiser débordait l'ardeur et l'urgence.

« Vite ! Les douches… », décida l'un d'eux alors qu'ils enlevaient maladroitement leurs équipements tout en continuant à s'embrasser.

L'eau commença à couler. Des halètements s'élevèrent, avant de laisser place au bruit d'un corps plaqué contre un mur, puis à celui des peaux qui claquent l'une contre l'autre. Leurs cris et gémissements emplirent bientôt la pièce, témoignant de cette étreinte sauvage et passionnée...

* * *

><p>Rachel était furax. Elle traversait à grands pas les couloirs de McKinley à la recherche de ce traître de Kurt. Comment avait-il <em>osé<em> ne pas venir leur séance de visionnage de comédies musicales ? Elle croisa Mercedes qu'elle agressa presque pour savoir où il était.

« À cette heure-là, il doit être à son cours supplémentaire de français. », répondit la jeune fille. « Tu sais bien, il s'y est inscrit avec Blaine... »

« Non, je ne savais pas ! », s'indigna Rachel avant de reprendre sa quête.

N'importe quoi… Des cours de _français_ ? C'est pas en parlant la langue de Molière qu'ils entreraient à NYADA, bon sang !

Le seul problème, c'est que Rachel n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait la salle de ces cours, n'ayant jamais jugé nécessaire d'approfondir ses connaissances dans une quelconque matière. À quoi bon ? Elle était tellement brillante, tellement parfaite… Des cours supplémentaires seraient une perte de temps.

Lassée de chercher en vain, Rachel se décida à ouvrir des portes au hasard, elle finirait bien par trouver… Placard à balais. Non. Deuxième essai… arrrg, les toilettes des garçons. Vides, heureusement. Allez, un autre essai… raté, les vestiaires de foot… résignée, Rachel allait s'en aller quand elle entendit des bruits en provenance des douches. Et elle fut clouée sur place en les identifiant. Elle referma rapidement la porte, mais pas avant d'avoir entendu bon nombre de cris et gémissements, ainsi qu'un « Oh oui, prends-moi plus fort ! » très expressif. Mais surtout, cela lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune voix féminine. Ce qui voulait dire que… oh mon dieu ! Il y en a un qui allait l'entendre, demain…

* * *

><p>« Kurt Hummel, il faut qu'on parle ! », s'exclama une voix hystérique lorsque la personne tout aussi hystérique à qui elle appartenait aperçut le jeune homme.<p>

« Bonjour Rachel », répondit l'interpelé en fermant son casier. « Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. »

« Joue pas à ça avec moi, espèce de traître ! Je sais pourquoi tu m'as posé un lapin, hier soir. »

« Poser un lapin implique de ne pas venir à un rendez-vous sans prévenir l'autre », contesta le _traître_ en souriant.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors je te l'ai dit que j'avais cours de français. Quatre fois. J'ai même prévenu Mercedes au cas où tu oublierais »

« Vraiment ? Ah oui, peut-être que tu m'en as parlé… enfin, essaie pas de changer de sujet, je suis au courant pour les douches ! »

« Quelles douches ? », demanda le petit brun craquant qui venait d'arriver – ça veut dire Blaine.

« Fais pas le malin, toi non plus ! Tu as mis sa place à NYADA en danger en le faisant violer le règlement ! »

Des étudiants qui passaient dans le couloir la regardèrent bizarrement et Blaine poursuivit, moins fort : « Mais de quoi tu parles, Rachel ? »

« Il faut vraiment que je le dise ? » Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. « Je… Je _sais_ que vous avez couché ensemble dans les douches du vestiaire de foot, hier soir. Je vous ai _entendus.»_

Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est une blague ? », parvint à articuler Kurt au bout d'un moment. Voyant le regard '_on me la fait pas à moi_' de son amie, il crut bon d'ajouter : « Je te jure sur la mémoire d'Alexander McQueen que c'est faux. »

Preuve indiscutable de son honnêteté. Kurt ne plaisantait _jamais_ à propos d'Alexander McQueen.

« Mais… je vous _assure _que j'ai entendu deux garçons dans les douches en train de… enfin, vous voyez. Et vous êtes les seuls gays du lycée... »

« Et bien il faut croire que non », sourit Blaine. « Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les vestiaires ? »

« Je cherchais ton copain pour le tuer, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant, il faut trouver qui c'est. »

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, Rachel », l'avertit Kurt. « Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'ils ont une bonne raison de se cacher »

« Mais… »

« Salut les princesses, ça gazouille ? », fit une espèce de babouin croisé avec une armoire – à savoir ce _cher_ Azimio, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire qu'écouter les conversations des autres. « Alors comme ça, on a deux autres tafioles ici ? » Il éleva la voix pour que tout le couloir entende. « Avis à tout McKinley ! La chasse à la pédale est ouverte ! »

* * *

><p>En une matinée, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du lycée. Trouver l'identité des <em>amants fantômes,<em> comme ils avaient été surnommés, semblait être le seul intérêt de cette journée. Chacun y allait de sa petite supposition, tout le monde soupçonnait tout le monde et Azimio prenait les paris. Le phénomène atteignit jusqu'au Glee Club.

« … mais puisque je te dis que je ne veux pas savoir, Rachel ! », soupira Kurt qui essayait de manger tranquillement pendant le rapport de la détective en herbe. « Ça me désole de voir l'ampleur que tout ça a pris. En y participant, tu les encourage. »

« Mais non, je veux juste savoir. Où est le mal ? »

« Je suis assez d'accord avec Kurt », contesta Blaine. « Ça ne regarde personne, ici. »

Sauf que Rachel se fichait royalement de leur avis. Depuis qu'elle et Finn avaient rompu pour la troisième fois – et sans aucune raison – elle avait besoin d'un nouveau passe-temps. « … donc je récapitule : ils sont dans l'équipe, étaient au lycée hier après cinq heures, et d'après Jacob Ben Israel, l'un s'eux est blond platine avec des tresses et des barrettes fluo… »

* * *

><p>« T'as entendu la rumeur ? », demanda une voix au détour d'un couloir désert.<p>

« Sur les _amants fantômes _? _Tout_ le monde a entendu… », soupira une autre. « Tu crois qu'il faut leur dire ? »

« Je préfère attendre. Je t'aime mais… je veux pas faire mon coming-out parce que je me sens forcé. J'attends d'être prêt. »

« T'as raison. » Ils allaient se séparer quand l'un d'eux attrapa l'autre par le bras et, après un baiser volé, lui murmura : « Au fait, moi aussi je t'aime… »

* * *

><p>« Je vote pour le Lutin Irlandais ! », ricana Santana alors qu'elle discutait avec Brittany. « Il a toujours été louche. »<p>

« Je ne pense pas », répondit la blonde. « Lord Tubbington m'a assuré qu'ils sont tous les deux très grands. Et tu sais bien que les lutins sont à peine aussi grands qu'une fleur… »

* * *

><p>« Alors, c'est qui d'après toi ? », demanda Puck à Finn pendant l'entraînement.<p>

« Je m'en fiche », répondit ce dernier avec l'expression lassée de celui à qui on pose la même question pour la centième fois.

« Non, je te dis ça parce que… Tu sais que d'après les premiers sondages, c'est nous deux qui arrivons en tête ? »

« Quoi ? »

« T'inquiètes, Ben Israel s'en sortira pas comme ça. Je sais que t'as arrêté notre truc de mettre des gens dans la poubelle, les toilettes, tout ça mais… tu ferais pas une petite exception pour aider ton meilleur pote ?

* * *

><p>« Kurt ! », l'interpella Rachel sur le trajet du cours de maths. « Kurt, je voulais m'excuser. J'ai été stupide de vous accuser sans preuve. »<p>

« Rachel Berry s'excuse pour avoir fait quelque chose de stupide ? Où sont les caméras ? »

« Arrête, je suis sérieuse. J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec Blaine, vous n'en étiez pas encore à ce stade de votre relation. C'était absurde de ma part de penser que vous _couchiez ensemble._ Mais en vous voyant tout à l'heure, ça m'est revenu que vous étiez tous les deux de grands romantiques ! »

Et oui ! La grande détective Berry est dans la place !

« Tu sais Rachel, être romantique ne nous a jamais empêchés d'aller plus loin. », chuchota Kurt en s'amusant de son air choqué. « Mais nous, on évite les lieux publics quand on a envie de faire l'amour… »

Et il la planta là, au milieu du couloir. Rachel nota mentalement de ne plus se mêler de la vie privée des autres. Mais elle oublia juste après…

* * *

><p>« Et si c'était Azimio ? », proposa Mercedes alors qu'elle, Mike et Tina marchaient vers la salle de répét'. « Du temps où Karofsky était encore là, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, c'est pas étrange, ça ? »<p>

« Non, c'est lui qui a répandu la rumeur », opposa Tina. « Et puis Karofsky, c'était pas sur Azimio qu'il faisait une fixette… »

« Peut-être que c'est un plan tordu pour être sûr que personne ne le soupçonne ? », suggéra Mike.

« Preuve de plus que ce n'est pas lui », remarqua Tina. « Un plan pareil impliquerait d'avoir un cerveau. De ce côté-là, Azimio est un très mauvais candidat. »

* * *

><p>« Tu sais Sam, si on n'était pas sortis ensemble, je penserais que c'est toi », plaisanta Quinn alors qu'ils attendaient monsieur Shuester pour la répétition du Glee Club.<p>

« Tu dis ça à cause de mes cheveux ? », sourit le garçon même s'il pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« De tes cheveux et du détecteur infaillible de Kurt Hummel », ajouta Rachel.

« Les sondages de Jacob Ben Israel sont tombés ! », annonça solennellement Artie qui venait d'entrer, les yeux fixés sur une feuille. Il attira immédiatement sur lui une nuée de regards avides. « En tête, Finn Hudson et Noah Puckerman. »

Les deux concernés éclatèrent de rire. Jacob était en ce moment même en compagnie des restes du déjeuner et autres déchets du lycée – dont il faisait partie, selon Puck.

« Deuxième place pour Noah Puckerman et Sam Evans. » Le sourire de Puck se transforma en grimace, provoquant l'hilarité du blond.

« Et en troisième position, nous avons Finn Hudson et Sam Evans » Bizarrement, il n'y eut aucune réaction. Un froid tomba.

« Azimio est dans le classement ! », s'écria soudain Mercedes, brisant la tension.

« Vous auriez vu sa tête quand il l'a su ! Il cherche toujours Jacob pour lui raser le crâne ! »

« Il aura du mal à le trouver », ricana Puckerman. « Pas vrai Finn ? ... Finn ? »

« Oh… euh, ouais. ». Tentative de sourire. Sauf que si ça marchait sans problème sur Rachel, sur Puck il faudrait trouver autre chose…

« T'as l'air perturbé mec. Détends-toi, c'est qu'un sondage débile de plus, personne n'y croit jamais… »

Tous se turent quand monsieur Shuester entra, et tous remarquèrent qu'il faisait une tête bizarre. Il voulut débuter la séance quand quelqu'un fit remarquer que certains manquaient à l'appel.

« Blaine et Kurt sont dans le bureau du Proviseur », annonça le professeur. « Les évènements d'hier soir sont arrivés à ses oreilles... mais ne vous en faites pas, ils nous rejoindront bientôt. »

Deux d'entre eux échangèrent un regard inquiet. Et leur tension augmenta lorsque, un quart d'heure plus tard, un Kurt et un Blaine aux visages atterrés débarquèrent sans un mot.

* * *

><p>« Figgins n'est qu'un abruti d'incompétent ! », maugréa Kurt à la fin de la séance.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? », s'inquiéta Finn.

« Que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous étions désignés comme les '_coupables évidents_' », grimaça Blaine.

« Et qu'il serait obligé de le mettre dans notre dossier ! », se lamenta le châtain. « Si il me restait ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance pour aller à NYADA, elle vient de s'envoler. »

« Tu sais, peut-être qu'ils finiront par trouver qui a vraiment… fait ça. »

« Tu y crois sérieusement, Finn ? », s'étonna Blaine. « Moi je pense plutôt que dès le prochain ragot un peu croustillant, tout le monde oubliera cette histoire et ça nous restera sur le dos. »

« On ne sait jamais… »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, lors du déjeuner, toutes les discussions convergeaient vers Kurt et Blaine, chacun essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Eux les premiers.<p>

« Bonjour », les salua Sam en s'installant à leur table, juste à côté de Finn. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Figgins nous a encore convoqués, ce matin », l'informa Blaine.

« Et ? », l'encouragea Finn.

« Il a dit que les véritables _amants fantômes_ s'étaient dénoncés d'eux-mêmes. », poursuivit Kurt qui n'en revenait toujours pas. « Ils n'auraient pas accepté que d'autres soient accusés à leur place. »

Cette dernière remarque en fit sourire certains.

« On ne saura donc jamais le fin mot de cette affaire », bouda Rachel.

« C'est peut-être mieux comme ça », remarqua Mercedes. « Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, on pourrait tous être surpris… »

Tous approuvèrent, notamment deux d'entre eux qui se sentaient particulièrement concernés. Et c'est sur cette réflexion pleine d'esprit que le sujet fut définitivement clos. Les conversations reprirent leur cours habituel, mais personne ne vit que sous la table, Finn Hudson et Sam Evans se tenaient par la main.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? <strong>

Les lecteurs de 'Blaine it on the Alcohol' pourront témoigner que pour moi, le mot 'fin' à une signification particulière - le genre à poster 4 chapitres en disant à chaque fois que c'est le dernier ^^' - donc** je me demandais si une suite vous intéresserait...**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ***rougit et part se cacher dans les jupes de son Kurt* (_hum_...)

Dark Roz.


	2. Vérités

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour bonsoir ! :) Comme je n'ai qu'une parole et que j'écoute toujours mes revieweurs adorés, voici la **suite & fin** de ce One Shot - qui du coup, devient un Two Shot ;) Oui je sais, vous êtes tous admiratifs devant mes talents en calcul mental…

Trêve de blabla et passons au plus intéressant…

**/!\ IL Y A DU LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE ! **

Oui, je le mets en gros pour que ça se voie bien - avouez que c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ! Bande de perverses… ( je me tais, je suis moi-même inclue dans cette catégorie ^^' )

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à Ryan Murphy, mais cette histoire est à moi et je suis en pleines négociations pour obtenir des droits sur Sam…

**Rating :** M, ça vous l'aurez compris (yes !)

**Bonne lecture ! ****;)**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine que la '<em>mystérieuse affaire des amants fantômes<em>' avait secoué tout McKinley, pour finalement être oubliée de tous deux jours plus tard. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain juif afro, fraîchement sorti de sa poubelle, ne vienne y remettre son grain de sel…

Dix heures. Heure de la pause. Mais surtout, heure du slushie. Les lycéens s'écartèrent avec crainte au passage tant redouté des sodas glacés, qui vinrent se renverser sur deux membres du Glee Club.

« Oh, mais c'est pas vrai ! », s'exclama Sam en recrachant un glaçon violet. « C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? »

« Mais vous énervez pas, je fais ça pour vous », ricana Azimio-Tête-de-veau. « Enfin, surtout pour _mademoiselle _Hudson, y a plus d'espoir pour lui que sa copine Barbie… »

À peine Azimio finissait-il sa phrase qu'il eut l'occasion de tâter le poing de la _demoiselle_ en question, qui venait de le lui encastrer dans la mâchoire. Un Finn dégoulinant de jus et de glaçons roses l'accula violemment contre les casiers.

« Répète un peu ça, gros porc ! », débita-t-il avec fureur. « Vas-y, je t'écoute ! Comment tu viens de nous appeler ? »

Sam le tira en arrière à temps pour qu'il évite le coup de pied d'Azimio. Le blond allait frapper à son tour quand soudain, une tête à crête surgit de la foule qui s'était formée…

« Venez vite les mecs, faut que vous voyez ça ! »

Puckerman les traîna jusqu'au panneau d'affichage, éjectant sans scrupule quiconque se trouvait sur son passage.

« Regardez ! »

Ils étaient scotchés. Sur le panneau était affichée une photo immense les représentant tous les deux, en train de s'embrasser sur le terrain de football. Enfin, seuls leurs visages étaient reconnaissables étant donné que les corps, qui n'étaient pas les leurs, étaient disproportionnés l'un par rapport à l'autre et complètement asymétriques.

Non loin de ce grossier montage qui était une insulte au créateur de Photoshop, Jacob Ben Israel distribuait des feuilles à chaque élève. Puck lui en arracha une et se mit à la lire avec Sam et Finn, leurs visages se décomposant au fur et à mesure qu'ils lisaient…

_Les amants fantômes enfin démasqués !_

_Plus de doute possible, il s'agit bien de Sam Evans – alias Bouche de Mérou ou Poupée Barbie – et de Finn Hudson – aussi appelé le Tyrannosaure ou le Géant._

_Et oui, chers élèves, ce sont bien eux qui nous ont montré, il y a une semaine, un exemple atterrant de débauche et de vice dans les douches de notre lycée bien aimé._

_Personne ne s'est posé de questions quant au mystérieux retour de Sam Evans parmi nous, soit disant pour les sélections communales du championnat des chorales ? Et bien la raison en est tout autre. Plusieurs sources sûres m'ont confirmé qu'Evans s'était exilé au Kentucky pour fuir les avances sexuelles insultantes d'Hudson. Ce dernier aurait pourtant fini par le retrouver à l'aide de sa petite amie, la douce Rachel Berry qui, généreusement, lui servait de couverture pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Evans. _

_À peine revenu, tout le Glee Club s'associait pour le faire boire, comme le prouvent les gobelets en plastique rouge retrouvés près des lieux et analysés par mes soins. Et il est fort possible qu'ils se droguent également : la communauté gay de la ville étant très restreinte, et donc, très soudée, on ne doute pas des liens étroits que peuvent entretenir les amants fantômes avec Sandy Ryerson, leur dealer._

_Mais beaucoup de questions restent encore sans réponse. Quel est le secret des cheveux de Sam Evans ? Combien de liposuccions Finn Hudson a-t-il subi avant d'en arriver à ce résultat ? Que s'est-il précisément passé entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient au Kentucky ? Puis-je considérer que Rachel est enfin célibataire ? Et le plus important, combien de fois les deux pervers l'ont-ils fait dans l'enceinte du lycée sans que nous ne le sachions ?_

_Un droit de réponse leur sera accordé publiquement cet après-midi, à cinq heures dans le gymnase. N'hésitez pas à me contacter via mon blog pour me proposer vos questions._

_Jacob Ben Israel_

* * *

><p>« Mais si, vous devez y aller, les mecs ! », répéta Puck pour la énième fois alors que Sam et Finn essayaient – sans succès – de se concentrer sur le cours de maths.<p>

« Pourquoi faire ? Nous faire humilier en public ? J'ai eu ma dose ce matin, merci », railla Finn.

« Mais vous avez pas le choix ! Il faut que… »

« Noah », l'interpela l'enseignante. « C'est le deuxième avertissement. »

Il lui fit son sourire façon _je peux nettoyer ta piscine et plus si affinité_ qui, bizarrement, n'avait pas l'air super efficace.

« Il faut que vous démentiez en public », reprit-il moins fort quand la prof retourna à ses équations.

« T'as sûrement raison », acquiesça Sam à contrecœur.

« Mais imagine si ça empire la situation. », contesta Finn. « On devrait pas plutôt rien dire et attendre que ça passe ? »

« Surtout pas ! Rien dire, c'est pire que si vous étiez vraiment ensemble. »

Il ne vit pas le regard tendu que les deux garçons échangèrent et poursuivit : « Si vous réagissez pas, c'est comme si vous approuviez tout ce qu'est écrit dans ce putain d'article. »

« Il a raison », réagit Sam. « On nous accuse de choses trop graves. L'alcool, la drogue… »

« Et les parties de jambes en l'air dans tout le lycée ! », ricana le brun à crête.

« Je maintiens qu'on risque gros si on y va… », persista Finn.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te faut à la fin ? », explosa Puck « Même _Bouche de Mérou_ est d'accord avec moi ! »

« Noah Puckerman, dehors ! », hurla la prof.

« Pas de souci », fit ce dernier en rassemblant ses affaires, pas le moins du monde perturbé. « N'empêche que j'ai raison. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais, avant de refermer la porte, demanda à l'enseignante : « Vous pouvez pas leur dire que j'ai raison, vous ? Moi, ils m'écoutent pas ! »

* * *

><p>Après ce cours de maths plus ou moins agité, Finn chercha à s'isoler avec son petit-ami – il avait encore du mal à le désigner ainsi, même en pensée – pour <em>discuter<em> en privé. Mais à peine avaient-ils mis un pied hors de la salle de classe que la moitié du lycée les assaillirent pour les bombarder de questions ou d'_encouragements_…

Ils auraient été touchés par le soutien de toutes ces personnes - dont ils ne connaissaient même pas le quart - si la plupart de leurs propos n'avaient pas ressemblé à ça :

« Il faut que vous y alliez pour leur prouver que vous êtes bien hétéros. On le sait nous, parce qu'on vous connait super bien et/ou depuis super longtemps. Vous laissez pas faire ! »

« Faut qu'on aille voir Figgins », décida Finn pour se débarrasser d'un type particulièrement collant qui avait, apparemment, joué aux petites voitures avec lui douze ans auparavant – et qui s'engageait à en témoigner comme preuve de son hétérosexualité. Génial…

* * *

><p>« Mademoiselle Sylvester ? », s'étonna Sam lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent derrière le bureau de leur principal. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »<p>

« Je te demande, moi, pourquoi du portes une perruque aussi ridicule ? »

Le blond déglutit avec difficulté. Cette chère Sue, toujours un mot pour rire !

« Le principal Figgins a vu sa maison envahie par toute une colonie de puces. », reprit la coach. « Il n'a pas le droit d'en sortir tant que la ville ne s'en est pas chargée. C'est vraiment fâcheux, je me demande qui a bien pu mettre sept boîtes pleines de ces petites bestioles dans les poches de sa veste… »

« Coach, on voudrait savoir ce que vous comptez faire pour le rassemblement de cet après-midi. »

« Oh, vous parlez sans doute de la petite sauterie de Ben Israel. Pas de souci les filles, c'est déjà réglé. »

« C'est vrai ? », demanda Finn, incrédule.

« Bien sûr ! J'ai fourni les micros, les boissons et en ce moment même, mes cheerleaders répètent un numéro d'ouverture pour votre conférence… Vous voyez, je me suis déjà occupée de tout ! Maintenant veuillez sortir de _mon bureau_, je dois passer une commande pour du beurre de cacahuète – c'est pour ce pauvre William, j'espère que ça pourra arranger sa coiffure… »

* * *

><p>« J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée ! », soupira Finn alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous le t-shirt de Sam, parsemant son cou de baisers. Ils avaient profité de la pause de l'après-midi pour s'éclipser afin de savourer ensemble leurs dernières minutes de <em>liberté.<em> Quelle idée de génie ils avaient eue d'aller dans les coulisses de l'auditorium ! Ici, ils étaient sûrs de ne croiser personne : la moitié du lycée ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de ce bâtiment.

« Hum… », frémit le beau blond alors que les mains de son amant s'étaient donné pour mission de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'il déshabillait. « Tu crois pas qu'on devrait essayer de… de discuter un peu. On a toujours pas décidé si… si on allait à… »

« Sexe d'abord. Discuter après », décida le brun avec bon sens. Il faut dire aussi qu'il venait de dévêtir entièrement l'apollon qui lui servait de mec, alors discuter… c'était pas ce dont il avait le plus envie, là tout de suite !

« Je suis sérieux Finn ! », essaya encore Sam alors que le brun le plaquait contre un mur. « Dis-moi au moins que t'es d'accord pour aller à cette réunion… »

« Plus tard », grogna-t-il contre son cou.

Le blond était vraiment sur le point de céder. Surtout si la main de son amant arrivait là où elle semblait vouloir aller ! Vite, changement de tactique…

« Tu sais quoi ? T'es beaucoup trop habillé ! »

Finn n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouvait à son tour contre le mur, pantalon et boxer aux chevilles, et avec un dieu blond complètement nu en train de le sucer avidement. Bientôt, seuls des gémissements et des râles sortirent de sa bouche. Qui aurait cru que celui qu'on appelait Bouche de Mérou était si doué de ses lèvres ? Et cette langue, bon dieu ! Finn était au Paradis. Il était sur le point de venir quand brusquement, les divines lèvres quittèrent sa verge et vinrent murmurer à son oreille : « Tu acceptes d'aller à cette foutue réunion et de dire à tout le monde que t'es avec moi, ou je te plante ici en embarquant tous tes vêtements… »

« Traître ! », hurla Finn indigné – et surtout très frustré. « C'est cruel de me faire ça… »

« C'est cruel de ne pas assumer notre relation ! »

Finn eut un temps d'arrêt. La tristesse qu'il lut dans les yeux de Sam, plus que sa propre frustration, finit de le décider.

« Ok on y va ! »

L'immense sourire qui apparut sur son beau visage en valait largement la peine. « Mais d'abord, je t'en supplie, _prends-moi_ avant que j'explose ! »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Finn fut acculé contre le mur et encercla la taille du blond de ses jambes avant que celui-ci, après une rapide préparation, ne le pénètre durement. Tous deux gémirent face à la sensation délicieuse qui les envahit. Rapidement, le brun amorça un mouvement, cherchant plus de contact, et Sam se mit à aller et venir en lui. D'abord doux et tendres, leurs gestes devinrent de plus en plus frénétiques et enflammés au fur et à mesure que le plaisir les assaillait. Leur étreinte en était presque sauvage. Ils se laissaient juste emporter. Par leur plaisir. Par leurs sentiments. Par leurs corps. Par l'autre, tout simplement. Et cette prise de conscience était aussi belle de l'acte en lui-même.

Se sentant aux bords de la jouissance, Sam se mit à caresser furieusement le sexe de son amant, qui vint dans sa main en un long râle rauque. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, il fut à son tour frappé par un orgasme dévastateur, qui les laissa pantelants plusieurs minutes.

Mais bientôt, il fut temps d'aller au gymnase affronter les autres. Juste avant de devoir quitter leur bulle, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avec la tendresse et le désespoir de ceux qui le font pour la dernière fois. Et c'était leur cas, d'une certaine manière. Car ici se tenait leur dernier baiser en tant qu'_amants fantômes._

* * *

><p>« C'est pas vrai, où sont-ils passés ? »<p>

Rachel faisait les cents pas à l'entrée du gymnase. Sa montre indiquait cinq heures sept, et toujours aucune trace des deux garçons_…_

Pourtant, elle les avait fliqué toute la journée, ils devaient avoir fait preuve d'efforts surhumains pour lui échapper.

« T'en fais pas, ils viendront. », la rassura Puck. « Sam, en tout cas. Finn c'est moins sûr, il a peur que ça empire les choses. »

« Mais c'est ridicule ! Tu aurais dû lui dire que c'est moi qui poserais les questions. Il aurait accepté tout de... »

« Les voilà ! »

En effet, devant eux venaient d'arriver Finn Hudson et Sam Evans – essoufflés et complètement débraillés, mais là, c'est l'essentiel.

« Vous en avez mis du temps », grogna le brun à crête.

« Ouais », fit Sam avec un sourire qui ne convainquit personne. « On a eu un contretemps. »

Bien sûr, personne à part Finn ne comprit que par _contretemps_, le blond voulait dire que leur _dernier baiser d'amants fantômes_ s'était transformé en second round à l'auditorium – d'où leur retard et leur état.

« Oh, Finny, je savais que tu viendrais. T'en fais pas, on s'occupe de tout. Puck restera avec vous, et Jacob et moi poserons les questions. »

« Depuis quand c'est toi qui organise tout ? », paniqua Finn.

« Depuis que j'ai négocié avec tête de chou-fleur », ricana Puck en désignant ses poings… enfin… ses arguments.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Le numéro des cheerios va bientôt commencer. », trépigna le brunette en les traînant à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p>En fait, ce n'était pas aussi alarmant qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. C'était pire.<p>

L'intégralité du lycée semblait s'être rassemblée dans le gymnase, rien que pour l'occasion. Pourtant, peu se souciaient de savoir s'ils étaient gays ou non. La plupart s'attendaient simplement à voir les deux joueurs clamer leur hétérosexualité, et espéraient bien sûr que cette discussion se finisse en combat entre l'un d'eux et Azimio ou Ben Israel. C'était d'ailleurs la raison majeure de leur présence ici : l'espoir de voir un peu d'animation dans leur lycée monotone.

Au centre du terrain trônaient fièrement deux chaises. Les gradins étaient remplis d'élèves patientant bruyamment et Jacob Ben Israel circulait parmi eux en distribuant son fameux article aux rares personnes qui ne l'avaient pas encore lu. Le tout cautionné – et même encouragé – par la Principale remplaçante, qui insultait au hasard les élèves qui entraient.

Puck les fit s'installer sur leurs _trônes _personnels et leur expliqua le déroulement de la _réunion_. Il en profita pour demander à Finn ce qui l'avait convaincu de venir.

« Sam… enfin, il a réussi à me… il avait de bons arguments… »

Heureusement pour lui, l'attention de Puck fut détournée de sa réplique extrêmement pertinente par l'arrivée des cheerleaders. Alors qu'elles entamaient une chorégraphie élaborée, Puck souffla :

« Par contre je vous préviens, Santana a insisté pour écrire elle-même les _slogans d'encouragement_… »

Le regard que les deux garçons échangèrent reflétait toute la terreur du monde. Et leurs craintes se confirmèrent quand les filles entonnèrent :

_« Bouche de Mérou et Tête de Fœtus_

_Ont baisé sous un abribus_

_Mais ce n'est pas nos affaires_

_S'ils aiment se prendre par derrière !_

_Aujourd'hui, fini les bobards_

_La vérité, on va savoir ! »_

À la fin du numéro, les deux _invités d'honneur_ ressemblaient plus ou moins à des zombies, à en juger par leur immobilité et leur pâleur. Jacob, qui avait un micro – si bien que sa voix grinçante résonnait dans tout le gymnase – , commença alors sa _présentation :_

« Bonjour à tous ! Ici Jacob Ben Israel en direct du gymnase du lycée McKinley où aujourd'hui, tous les secrets des _amants fantômes_ vont enfin vous être révélés ! »

Sam voulut protester. Rachel lui tendit un micro avec un sourire hypocrite, et il commença :

« Euh… bonjour tout le monde. D'abord, je tiens à dire qu'on est pas là par plaisir ou pour vous révéler des détails croustillants sur je ne sais quoi. Toutes ces rumeurs comme quoi on est alcooliques, toxicos et tout, c'est complètement inventé. »

« Mais on s'en fout de ça ! », grogna Azimio – qui lui a procuré ce micro ? « Nous, on veut savoir si c'est vraiment vous les pédales. »

Finn allait répondre quand le micro qu'il tenait lui fut arraché par Rachel : « Etant moi-même sortie avec Finn et sur le point de me remettre avec lui, je peux vous garantir qu'il est totalement hétéro et qu'il ne sort pas avec Sam. C'est une honte de penser que je puisse servir de couverture... »

Cette fois ci, les deux garçons voulurent protester. Mais – entre la jeune fille qui continuait à débiter connerie sur connerie et Jacob qui sautait partout en clamant qu'elle était fabuleuse – ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à s'exprimer. Les élèves s'agitaient, personne n'écoutait personne et même Sue ne contrôlait plus rien.

Et quand Rachel commença à évoquer son mariage prochain avec Finn, c'en fut trop pour le brun qui céda à la tension… d'une manière plutôt singulière. Mais efficace pour faire revenir le silence.

Le bruit assourdissant du micro de Rachel s'écrasant au sol aurait pu être la cause de ce retour au calme. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La raison était plutôt à chercher du côté Finn Hudson, qui était en ce moment même en train de rouler la pelle de sa vie à Sam Evans, et ce sous le regard médusé du lycée entier. Et vu l'enthousiasme avec lequel le blond répondait au baiser, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement contre.

Personne dans le gymnase ne semblait capable de parler – notamment deux jeunes hommes dont les langues étaient trop occupées à autre chose, mais là n'est pas la question.

Pendant une éternité – peut-être quinze secondes ou bien quinze minutes, personne n'aurait su le dire – le silence ne bougea pas. Puis les _amants fantômes plus vraiment fantômes mais toujours amants_ semblèrent se rendre compte de leur position – à savoir, que Sam s'était assis sur les cuisses de Finn et qu'ils étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait – et brisèrent leur étreinte.

Juste avant que le chaos ne revienne dans le lycée et dans leur vie, Sam s'écria : « Oui on est des pédales, oui on s'aime et oui on vous emmerde ! »

Sur ces douces paroles pleines de raison, ils quittèrent les lieux main dans la main.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**J'espère que cette fin vous a plu et vous dis à très bientôt, disons… je sais pas moi… dans une review ? (xD, quelle subtilité !)**

**Merci d'avoir lu ^^**

**Dark Roz.**


End file.
